Leon Carter (A New Life)
Leon Carter is a Support Character in A New Life. A college drop turned into a criminal, Leon had did things he will always regret. A "lone wolf", Leon is willing to fight for his allies but isn't a pushover by any means. Overview Appearance Leon is a thin, but somewhat muscular man on his late 20's. He haves short brown hair and green eyes. He haves some minor scars around his face and body, results of alley fights in his criminal days. He also haves a distinguish dragon tattoo in his right arm. Personality Described by his fellow group members as an "lone wolf", Leon is a easy-going and overall decent guy. He is often sarcastic at discussions and is optimistic, believing that someday the world will be back to normal. Despite being a good and reliable guy, Leon haves his dark side. He won't hesitate to kill someone at cold blood if this means the safety of the group, and will openly go against plans he dislikes or disagrees. Pre-Apocalypse Leon was at college, but dropped as he got involved with crime. He quickly became a heavily respected and feared drug dealer, gaining over 20 scars in his body. He tried to quit but couldn't. He was caught by the police and was forced to work for them, unknown how. Post-Apocalypse Together We Survive Leon helps Kurt to save Pete's life at Atlanta when he was trapped in an alley by zombies. He was initially hostile to Pete, but than he opened himself with him, trusting him his past as they walked to the camp. When they arrived, Leon left them to read a book near the minivan, alone. Hope Barry tells Kurt to take Leon with them to the search for Angela, which he agrees, after some arguing. Kurt calls Leon a "street cat", which he don't appreciates, saying his crime days are over and he regrets doing that. When they go looking for Angela at her apartment, Leon kills one zombie at the hallway of the second floor. He jokes about picking the lock, which leads to a small argument with Kurt, where Leon brings up the later calling him names because his criminal past. He searches the apartment for Angela, without sucess. They then heads out to the house of a friend of Angela, Alice. At Alice's house, the trio finds out the door is locked. Leon promptly kicks the door open, claiming there was no time to pick the lock. When Pete finds a reanimated Alice hanging at the ceiling fan, Leon shoots her at the head, putting her down. At the end of the episode, Leon discovers Angela fighting zombies at the distance, and tries to warn Pete, only to be yelled at. Reunited When Pete runs to Angela, ignoring the zombies, Leon gets angry at him, asking if he "is going to get surrounded everytime they find those things" and shoots one of them. When Pete and Angela reunites, he jokes about their love with Kurt. He later gets back to the camp, where he backs Pete up in a small argument with Barry, and proceeds to eat his dinner. He also laughs at a joke Kurt made about Craig's hate for the TV Show South Park. When he finished off his dinner, he leaves the fire and goes back to the minivan to continue to read his book. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Leon has killed: *Alice (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *A few zombies Relationships TBA Trivia *Leon is the first character to be designed by a different user, namely Riley Heligo. Category:Riley